The Two-Fifty-Fifth
by TW98
Summary: A second team of Autobots, the Two-Fifty-Fifth Assault, arrives on Earth after tracking a space bridge signature there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story, so sorry if you do not like it. On to the story!**

Chapter One: The Two-Fifty-Fifth

Team Prime was experiencing the most unexpected thing ever, nothing was going on. No 'Con attacks, no energon signatures revealing a mine or deposit, nothing. So, obviously, everyone was on edge. Everybot was trying their best to distract themselves from the obvious tension in the base, but most failing to do so. The kids for their part were sitting in the human area watching television, with Raf on his computer, doing their best to ignore the stressed out bots. "Okay if something doesn't happen soon I think someone, or somebot, is going to snap." Miko whispered to Jack and Raf. "I know what you mean Miko." Raf replied. "For once, your right." Jack responded.

Optimus noticed the unrest in the base but was unsure of what to do about it. Ratchet was in the med bay, rechecking equipment that had already been looked over more than four times this mega-cycle. Arcee was checking over her Blasters, for the fifth time this solar-cycle. Bulkhead was just pacing the room looking like he rather be anywhere but here. Bumblebee was over by the human area talking to Raf, watching what the human was doing on his computer. Optimus, realizing that there was not much he could do to get rid of the stress, went over to the main control panel and watched the scanners, hoping that something would happen soon to pull his team out of their edgy state.

Just outside of the solar system, a small star ship with Autobot markings was on course for Earth. The ship, detecting that the destination was nearby, began to bring one of the passengers aboard out of stasis. The passenger that was selected to be brought out of stasis began to slowly bring his systems out of recharge. As the mech finished his system checks, he onlined his optics and made his way to the bridge of the ship. The tall, light grey mech sat down in a chair in front of a console and started to look over the ship log. The mech rolled his shoulders that had gotten slightly stiff from his time in stasis. The grey mech had a single blue stripe running down each of his arms, a Autobot symbol in the upper center of his chest plate and dark blue optics only slightly darker than most Autobot's. As the mech finished checking if anything had happened of importance, the bot returned to the stasis chambers, went to a console at the center of the room and began to bring the four bots with him out of stasis.

As the stasis pods prepared to release their occupants the bots inside prepared to come out of their extended recharge. The first bot to exit the pod was a tan mech with silver optics and a Autobot symbol right in the center of his chest plate. "How are you feeling Vigilance?" The grey mech asked. The tan mech, Vigilance just nodded in response. "Well, if you are just going to stand there get to the bridge, we will be arriving at the planet within the megacycle."

"All right Dropzone, let me know when everyone else is out stasis."

"Will do." The grey mech, Dropzone, replied. As Vigilance walked out the second stasis pod opened, but, no bot came out. "Hotwire, come on out already." Dropzone said to the open pod. "Five more cycles." A voice responded from the pod. "Hotwire, you have been in stasis for sixty-one solar-cycles, now get your lazy aft up already." A red mech with two stripes on his chest plate, the right stripe being white and the left being black, with his Autobot symbol being on his left arm, walked out and faced Dropzone, the bot's standard Autobot blue optics showed his joking personality for everybot to see. "What, can't a bot make a joke?" Hotwire stated. Dropzone just looked at the red mech before laughing, "Hotwire, everything is a joke when it comes to you, now get to the bridge, we will be getting to the planet soon."

"All right, you got me there boss, see you in a click, and could you bring some energon when you come up?"

"Get it yourself, you walk right past it on the way to the bridge anyway." Dropzone called to Hotwire as the mech made his way down the hallway.

While the mech was walking away, the next pod had opened and a silver jet femme with a single black stripe and Autobot symbol on each wing along with teal optics stood leaning against the pod waiting for Dropzone to notice her. When Dropzone turned around and stiffened for a nano-click, she knew she had surprised him. "Primus, Slipstream, don't do that."

"What? Don't stand here?" Slipstream asked, the joking obvious in her voice. "Very funny 'Stream, you know what I meant." Dropzone replied. "All right, I might not do that again." Slipstream said, a smile on her faceplate. "May not?" Dropzone said with a raised optic ridge. "Sorry, but that's the best your getting out of me." Slipstream stated walking out of the room. "Tell Hotwire and Vigilance I'll be at the bridge in a click. I'm going to wait for our medic before coming up." Dropzone called after Slipstream, who just waved the mech off before continuing down the hallway.

Dropzone only had to wait a few nano-clicks before the last stasis pod opened revealing a white femme with a single red stripe going down her left arm, the femme had the regular blue optics that almost all Autobots have. "Well, hello there Silverfrost, enjoy your recharge?"

"Funny, you know as well as I do that stasis pods are not exactly the best way to get quality recharge. Although some energon may help to fix that." The medic responded.

"All right then, might as well get some on the way to the bridge, everyone else is waiting for us." Dropzone stated turning to walk out of the room, Silverfrost following behind him.

Opening the door to the bridge, Dropzone entered the room with Silverfrost walking past him and taking a seat, setting her half empty cube of energon next to the console that she quickly brought online. Seeing that everyone was waiting on him, Dropzone decided to begin preparations for landing. "Hotwire, how far out are we from the planet?"

"Less than five clicks out boss." Came the quick response.

"Silverfrost, do we have any intel on possible species on the planet?"

"Yes, there are many species on this world, the dominant appears to be a species that, from scanning their information network, are called humans. While not the strongest species, they make up for their lack of strength with inventions to help in their survival."

"Slipstream, do they have anything that we can use to blend in?"

"Yes, I have actually already picked out alternate forms for us to use to blend in although, my form, along with yours and Vigilance's forms are more, uncommon."

"Noted. Vigilance, is the space bridge signature we tracked here still online?"

"Negative, although…"

"Although?" Dropzone questioned. "There are multiple energon signatures on the surface, they may be emitting from active mines, or large deposits. Along with what appears to be, ground bridge signatures, although I cannot locate the origins."

Dropzone stopped for a moment, ground bridge signatures could be coming from an Autobot or Deception base, that means that there could be other bots on the planet.

"Boss! We are entering the atmosphere!" Hotwire called out from his station, interrupting Dropzone's thoughts. "Scrap, all right, Hotwire, bring us in, preferably in one piece. 'Stream, find us a place to land and fast, I don't think that a star ship, even a small one, passes for normal around here. Silverfrost, keep an optic the comms we don't want to be ignoring any possible Autobot attempt to contact us. Vigilance, get the stealth systems up I don't want us showing up on every radar this planet has."

"Yes, sir!" Came the combined reply.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I apologize for the short chapter, I didn't want to go to far in the beginning, I highly appreciate anything you have to say about my story and will update soon...hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Star ship)

"Dropzone, I got us five possible places to land." Slipstream reported. "Alright, give me an idea of each area." Dropzone responded. "The first location is a sparsely populated area in the continent of Africa, it has plenty of open plains for us to use to land the ship. The second location is in the country of Russia, it is a cold climate, no real settlements for miles. The third is in a country called Mexico, we would be in a hot climate, very close to settlements, but we should be able to set up before we are noticed. The final two are in a country called the United States of America. We can set up in either a state called Texas, or a state called Nevada. Texas has lots of open room, but if we are spotted we would be found out very quickly. Meanwhile in Nevada, I have located a large open area where we could set down and not be noticed as well as set up a base of operations quickly, this area is normally warm, much like Texas and Africa but is cooler than the other two." Slipstream, upon completing her report, turned to Dropzone to see what the mech's final choice would be. "Are there any settlements near the locations in Texas or Africa?" Dropzone asked the jet femme. "No, the closest settlement is forty-two miles, one of the human measurements of distance, away." Slipstream quickly replied having the needed information ready. "What about Nevada?" "There is one settlement, a small town called Jasper." Slipstream responded, wondering what the grey mech was thinking. "We set down in Nevada, the warm climate will be easier to operate in, and the town will let us observe the humans there while in disguise." Dropzone stated, his processor made up. "Vigilance, how are the stealth systems?"

"Our radar shielding is up but it is not holding up very well we may get hit by a few radar pings but even if we are found out, anyone working the radar systems would most likely dismiss it as a bug, I don't think they pick up many cybertronian signatures here." Vigilance replied to Dropzone. "I don't want any radar hits in the first place, see if you can pull power from somewhere to help hold the shields." Dropzone ordered. Hotwire decided to speak up, "How about the stasis chambers? We are not using them." "Alright, Vigilance pull power from the stasis room, but leave enough to bring them back up quickly if something goes wrong." Dropzone stated. "Slipstream, send the coordinates for the landing site to the Hotwire's console, Hotwire, wait for Vigilance to increase the stealth shield power then take us to the landing zone."

"Yes sir!" The two bots responded simultaneously. "Dropzone, the shield has been restored to eighty-nine percent power." Vigilance called from his position to the right of Dropzone. "Is there anything else we can pull power from to boost the shields back to full?" Dropzone questioned his team. "Sorry boss, but we kinda need the engines." Hotwire reported in his joking way. "Only if you want me to lose comms." Silverfrost stated. "We need our radar if we are going to see any incoming threats before they blast us, there is a chance of 'Cons being here." 'Stream responded. "Negative sir, we need everything else working, but I can see when we get hit by a radar ping, so we can have some early warning." Vigilance supplied from his console. "Alright, I guess that's the best we can ask for." Dropzone admitted. "Hotwire, get us underway, I want to be on site within 30 cycles." Hotwire nodded his response and turned back towards his console and turned the ship towards Jasper, Nevada.

(Team Prime Base)

Ratchet thought he must be losing his processor, he had switched out with Optimus for the scanners only a few cycles ago and there had just been a contact on the scanners, but it was only there for a few nano-clicks before disappearing. Ratchet decided that there was one way to see if there had actually been a contact, or just a bug. "Raphael" Ratchet called over the most technologically smart of the humans, "Would you check the scanners for me? I just had a contact but it quickly disappeared, I want to be sure that it is just a bug."

"Ya, okay, just give me a second to check over them." Raf responded before hooking up his computer and starting his checks. "Ratchet" Arcee called to the medic, "Did you just say that there was something on the scanners? I can go check it out for you." The motorcycle femme quickly offered. "No Arcee, it was most likely a bug, and even if it wasn't, the contact was entering the lower atmosphere when it disappeared." Ratchet responded. "Okay then, but let me know when something comes up." Arcee said, walking away. "You and everybot else in the base." Ratchet said to himself. "Ratchet!" Raf called from his position near the scanners. "Yes Raphael?" "I just finished the checks and there was nothing wrong. Whatever you had, it wasn't a bug." Raf quickly said. "Are you sure?" Ratchet asked worriedly. "Yes."

"Optimus! We may have a problem." Ratchet called the to Autobot leader.

(Star ship)

"Over there Hotwire." Slipstream said looking over the bot's shoulder. "I got it, I got it." Hotwire responded impatiently. the ship was about fifteen miles out from Jasper so that there would be less chance of the ship being spotted. "Slipstream, let the mech fly the ship, he hasn't crashed yet has he?" Dropzone stated from behind the two bots. "Fine, but if he does crash, I will be blaming you." Slipstream said walking away. "Um, Hotwire, don't crash." Dropzone said, earning him a quick laugh from Hotwire. "I will try boss."

Setting the ship down with a quick jolt, Hotwire then stood from his console and stated to the remaining bots, "Welcome to Earth, and thank you for flying Hotwire star-lines." gaining him a laugh from Dropzone, Silverfrost and even a rare laugh from Vigilance. "Well if I remember correctly, I believe that a certain jet has some alt. forms for us." Silverfrost stated. "Well, let's not keep the femme waiting." Dropzone said walking out of the bridge with his team behind him.

Exiting the ship, Dropzone, along with the team from the bridge, walked out to a impatiently waiting Slipstream. "What took you? I thought I was going to be waiting a mega-cycle for you to show up." "Well sorry to keep you waiting." Hotwire quickly responded back. "Now, I do believe you have something for us?" Slipstream nodded before sending each bot their designated forms. "Okay, let's start with Hotwire and Silverfrost, since they are the civilian vehicles. Hotwire, you are up first." Slipstream said nodding to Hotwire who stepped forward, before transforming into a car, a very fast looking car at that. "Hotwire, for one you owe me, two, your vehicle form is called a SRT Viper."

"And I still have my stripes!" Hotwire had his signature black and white stripes going the length of his alt form down the center. "Silverfrost, your up next." Dropzone said, smile on his faceplate as he nudged Silverfrost forward. "Fine." Silverfrost simply stated. She walked forward before pausing only a moment before transforming into a 2014 Jeep Compass. "Silverfrost, you got a 2014 Jeep Compass." Slipstream shared with the group. 'Frost's vehicle form was white, with her red stripe not visible. Vigilance then stepped forward without waiting to be told, the tan mech then proceeded to transform into a Humvee. "I thought you would like a military form Vigilance, so I got you a Humvee, it is a common sight in military bases here." Slipstream explained. "Well thanks 'Stream, I suppose I owe you one." said Vigilance before transforming and walking over to Hotwire and Silverfrost, who had returned to their normal forms, and were standing aside for the rest of the team. "Yes, you do." Slipstream responded. "Next up…" Dropzone took a step forward "me!" Slipstream said excitedly, causing Dropzone to stop. Slipstream laughed at Dropzone's situation, earning her a glare. "Don't worry boss, we are saving the best for last!" Hotwire said with a smile on his faceplate. "Alright, just hurry up I want to spin my rotors again." Dropzone said allowing his forearm amor to move aside to let a three bladed rotor open on each forearm before the armor moved back into place locking the blades outside his arms. "Alright, I'll hurry." Slipstream said before transforming into a F-22A Raptor, that had a gold cockpit as well as her alt form keeping her two black stripes on her wings. "For my alt form, I chose a F-22A Raptor, this form should help on scouting for me because it has a stealth design that helps block radar detection." Slipstream then returned to her normal form and walked over to the rest of the team before turning to Dropzone and saying "Now, it's your turn." Smiling at 'Stream's joke, Dropzone stepped forward before changing form into a Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey. "I could get used to this, good work 'Stream. Now, as team leader, I order that we go on a test drive, or in my and Slipstream's case, test flight. Any complaints?" "No sir!" All the bots responded with a smile on their faceplates, besides for Vigilance, and then transformed to test out their new vehicle forms. With Slipstream transforming and rocketing off, and Dropzone activating his VTOL engines and lifting off. "Alright, enjoy you test drives but try to stay a minimum of ten miles out from Jasper, we don't need any unwanted attention."

"Copy boss." Hotwire's voice came over the comm.

"Even I am not that crazy 'Zone." Came Slipstream's response.

"Ten miles, copy." Vigilance.

"Loud and clear." 'Frost stated.

"Comm the rest of the team if something happens, I don't think Silverfrost wants to be welding anyone back together for her first solar-cycle on Earth." Hotwire laughed over the comm. "I read you boss I'll… uh, boss, problem."

"It just had to be you, what's wrong?" Dropzone asked quickly. "A yellow muscle car with black racing stripes… that has no driver."

"Scrap, Hotwire send us your coordinates, everybot collapse on Hotwire's position now!"

(EARLIER)

"Ratchet, are you sure that this was an actual contact?" Optimus questioned his medic. "I assure you Optimus, there was a contact, most likely a escape pod or other transport vessel, but it did not stay active long enough for me to conform if it was Autobot or Deception, but it was there." Ratchet quickly assured Optimus. "Very well, what can we do to track the signature?" Optimus asked. "Well if it is a ship and not an escape pod, then we could check probable landing sites." "And if it is an escape pod?" Arcee, who was listening to the conversation, asked. "Well then we just have to wait for it to crash and it's emergency distress beacon to activate, then it will just be a matter of getting there before the Deceptions." "Should we call Bulk' and 'Bee in? We may need them." Arcee questioned both the medic and the leader. At that moment Bumblebee commed the base. "_Ratchet, I might need some backup._" Bumblebee beeped. "Why? What's wrong?" Ratchet

questioned the scout. _"Would you count a SRT Viper, without a driver?"_ Bumblebee responded. "Ok 'Bee we're on our way, don't lose that vehicle!" Arcee said quickly. "Ratchet, get me a ground bridge to 'Bee, now!"

(Hotwire's location, desert.)

"I can't lose it! Where's my backup?" Hotwire yelled over the comm. "ETA: one cycle." Vigilance responded, "Two cycles." Silverfrost reported. "Thirty nano-klicks." Dropzone informed the mech. "How's now sound?" Slipstream asked while rocketing past overhead. "Great timing 'Stream! Boss, should we engage or wait for it to make the first move?" Hotwire asked the team leader. "Do not engage until one more bot arrives." Dropzone ordered. "Um… would you count enemies as bots showing up?" Hotwire asked quickly. A ground bridge had opened up off to Hotwire's left, and a semi and motorcycle quickly came out and joined in the chase. "Scrap, I'm overhead, I see them. Vigilance, ETA?" Dropzone requested. "Now." Vigilance stated, falling in beside Hotwire. "Alright. 'Frost, we are starting this party early, get here now. Everybot else you are cleared to engage, let's get this over with so we can get some recharge." Dropzone said over comms. "Copy." Vigilance. "Let's get this party started!" Hotwire. "I'm coming around, let's do this!" Slipstream. "Try to keep in one piece until I get there." Silverfrost.

(Dropzone)

"Slipstream, you and I got the semi. Hotwire and Vigilance, take your picks." Dropzone said quickly before dropping to thirty feet. "Hotwire, Vigilance, you get the opening act." "Alright! Let's do this Vigilance!" Dropzone heard over the comms before seeing Hotwire and Vigilance spin around and transform to face the three opponents, who also transformed and charged the two mechs who had started firing with their twin servo Blasters, Vigilance's firing faster due to a mod. The three bots, the semi and the yellow car being mechs and the motorcycle being a femme continued to charge, their own Blasters firing at Dropzone's teammates. Dropzone then transformed just in time to slam the semi mech away from his teammates, who had engaged Dropzone's team. The mech quickly threw Dropzone off, before standing to face the grey mech. Dropzone responded by moving his blades, that were still deployed, into a stacked forward facing position to create a blade to face off with this mech, but before he could Slipstream came on the comm yelling "Dropzone! Hit the deck!" Dropzone promptly dropped straight to the ground, seeing 'Stream transform and slam into the mech, much like he had, causing the mech to grunt in pain. Standing and rushing forward to attack the downed mech before he could get back up to engage Slipstream, who was still recovering from the attack. The mech got back up before Dropzone expected, and began firing at the grey mech. Dropzone rapidly changed his left blade back into a rotor and activated it to use as a shield, the blaster shots still hurt like scrap, but it was better than being hit in the helm. While the mech was distracted Slipstream, who had recovered soon after the mech, changed her servos into blades and rushed to assist her team leader. Seeing Slipstream coming Dropzone retracted his right arm blades and changed his servo into a blaster to help close the distance between him and the mech.

(Optimus)

Optimus noticed how well these bots fought and knew they would need to either fall back to regroup or retreat. The grey mech Optimus was facing off against was an exceptional fighter, and appeared to favor close range combat. (Optimus! We need to fall back! Arcee is hit! The tan one got her in the left arm, it's leaking badly.) Bumblebee said over the comms. "Very well. Autobots! Fall back!"

(Dropzone)

"Autobots! Fall back!" Those three words shocked Dropzone, why would he yell for the Autobots to fall back if he is a… Dropzone stopped firing as he looked, and saw, not 'Con but, Autobot insignia on each bot that they were fighting. "Hold fire! Hold fire! These are allies! Friendlies!" Dropzone yelled over his comm. Everybot soon stopped fighting, and saw that they were, fighting their own team. Dropzone deactivated his rotor and retracted his blades, along with his blaster before approaching the mech that had ordered for the others to fall back. "My apologies, let this be a lesson to both teams to always watch who they shoot at. I am Dropzone, leader if this team. And you are?" Dropzone questioned. "I am Optimus Prime. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dropzone." Dropzone was stunned. He had just attacked the leader of the Autobots.


	3. Introductions

**AN: Why are you reading this? Read the chapter already!**

Chapter Three: Introductions

**(Desert)**

"Boss? You alright?" Hotwire questioned a stunned Dropzone. Dropzone, shaking his helm, replied, "Ya, ya, I'm fine." Hotwire raised an optic ridge at the mech's response, but let the leader be. "Your hurt." Silverfrost, who had arrived during the fight, said to Arcee. The femme had been hit in the shoulder during the fight, and the wound was still leaking energon. "It's alright, I can get Ratchet to look at it when I get back to base." Arcee said, when it was clear that the wound was causing the femme pain. "No, let me see it." 'Frost persisted. "You might just want to let her see it, she won't quit until you do." Dropzone informed the motorcycle femme. Arcee, with a dissatisfied look on her faceplate, reluctantly agreed to let the medic see the wound.

Both teams formed behind their designated leaders, minus Arcee and Silverfrost, who were fixing Arcee's wound. Just as Dropzone was about to speak, a ground bridge opened with Bulkhead rushing through, wrecking balls deployed, yelling a battle cry. "_You're a little late 'Bulk._" Bumblebee said awkwardly. Bulkhead paused, then looked at the gathered bots, before deactivating his weapons and walking over to his team. "Ok, now is that everyone?" Dropzone asked, causing a few laughs from both teams. "Alright that should hold for a while, I could do better, but we would need a med bay for that." Silverfrost said coming over with a partially patched up Arcee. The motorcycle femme was still holding her wounded shoulder but looked in less pain then before. Removing her hand and going over to stand by her team, both teams noticed that there was a quick patch thrown over the battle wound. "That won't hold for long," Silverfrost stated to Optimus, "I could do better but I need better medical equipment to fix it right." Optimus nodded, "Thank you."

"Well, we have introduced ourselves how about our teams?" Dropzone asked the Prime. "Very well." Optimus replied to the grey mech. "Allow us to start," Dropzone began, "First off, I am Dropzone, me and my team, the two-fifty-fifth assault, just landed here earlier this solar-cycle. Hotwire here is a fighter plain and simple, although prepare yourself for some bad jokes when he is around." Hotwire laughed at that, "Well those 'bad jokes' made you laugh plenty of times."

"Next we have Slipstream, our scout, although you wouldn't think that when you see her in battle." Dropzone continued. "Nice to meet some other 'Bots for once, instead of more 'Cons." Slipstream said, smiling. "Vigilance is our strategist and a very good fighter." Dropzone said, while Vigilance only nodded his greeting. "Finally we have Silverfrost, our medic, and I for one do not think our team would have a member left without her." Dropzone motioned to Silverfrost when he said this and the femme waved a servo in greeting.

Optimus stepped forward now, "I am Optimus Prime,"

"Wait, THE Optimus Prime?" Hotwire interrupted. "Yes." Optimus replied simply. "_I'm Bumblebee_!" the yellow mech spoke up quickly, waving his greeting. "I'm Arcee." The blue motorcycle femme said, her tone serious. "I'm Bulkhead." The large green mech who had come through the ground bridge said, still looking slightly embarrassed, although he had mostly regained his composure by now. "Our medic, Ratchet, is currently at our base, operating our ground bridge." Optimus added. "Ah, but where is the second one?" Dropzone asked. "The second one is under Deception control." Optimus stated, answering the grey mech's question. "Deceptions? Here?" Dropzone asked the Prime. "Perhaps it would be best to discuss this at base." Optimus decided. "Wait, Optimus, would they be okay with the kids?" Arcee quietly asked the leader of team Prime. "Yes, they should be ok, as long as the kids do not antagonize them." Optimus answered the motorcycle femme. "I'm sorry, but if we are going to see your base, we need to do it quickly. We have our own ship and I don't feel like leaving it to the 'Cons." Dropzone quickly interrupted the conversation before it could continue. Without further hesitation, Optimus called base, "Ratchet, send a ground bridge, we have guests."

"Prisoners?" The medic quickly asked. "No, fellow Autobots." The Prime responded.

(Team Prime Base)

The ground bridge opened and as the bots started to walk through. Each of the humans were wondering what the new bots would be like. Miko was wondering what kind of weapons each one would have, Jack was wondering how much the bots could be trusted, and Raf was wondering if they would be nice or not.

Arcee was the first through with Silverfrost next to her. "Where is your med bay? The faster I can get a permanent fix on that wound, the better." Silverfrost asked the motorcycle femme. "It is over here, come on I'll show you." Arcee responded, walking towards the med bay. Jack heard this, and as his partner walked past decided to check if she was ok. "Hey, Arcee! Are you ok?" Jack asked as she passed. Arcee waved Jack off as she continued to the med bay "It's nothing, just a small wound."

"Why are there humans in your base?" Silverfrost asked, stopping to look at Jack."We try to help out when and however we can, you are fighting for our planet so we could at least try to help out." Jack responded to the white femme. "More like act as trouble magnets." Arcee said, continuing to the med bay, Silverfrost soon deciding to follow. "That's awesome! What's your longest shot with it?" Miko's voice reached Jack's awareness. Deciding that watching Miko's almost never-ending Q&A could at least give him a vague idea of who these new bots were and how they worked.

Dropzone almost felt sorry for the red mech, Hotwire was undergoing the most intensive interrogation Dropzone had ever seen, and it was coming from the human called Miko, but to Dropzone it almost seemed that Hotwire was enjoying answering the questions. Whatever kept that human from questioning him, Dropzone decided. So far the questions had gone from Hotwire's alt, to how many planets he had visited, to how many 'Cons he had offlined, to why his stripes were different colors, to what weapons the red mech had, and was now asking how far was Hotwire's furthest offline shot with his sniper was.

"Hey, 'Stream." Dropzone quietly got the silver femme's attention, "Come here." Slipstream walked over from the wall she was leaning on to the grey mech. "Ya? What's up?" Slipstream asked. "I don't know about you, but if that human, Miko, starts questioning me like that, I think that I may just lose my processor, how Hotwire is still at it is beyond me." Dropzone said, nodding toward where the interrogation was happening. "Same here, but you know that this is Hotwire right? That mech loves attention. Do I have to remind you of when we were on"

"No! No, I remember."

"What you don't want me to tell the story about the"

"No! Primus no 'Stream, it was bad enough the first time, I don not need to be reminded."

"Fine, I'll stop, for now." Slipstream said with a grin.

"Funny, I will be sure to remember that." Dropzone said, glaring at the femme. "What about him?" Hearing this, Dropzone looked over to see who Miko's next victim would be, and saw that the human was pointing to, him. "Have fun 'Zone." Slipstream said, pushing the grey mech toward Miko.

"And my bad luck continues." Dropzone said, accepting that there was no real way out of his interrogation. "Don't worry, your up next." Miko said looking at Slipstream as she said this. "Uh, I'm going for a quick flight."

"Oh no you are not! If I got to do it so do you." Dropzone said with a smile on his faceplate. "Fine." Slipstream said simply. Defeated, Slipstream walked back to her spot next to the wall. Dropzone turned back to Miko just as she started to speak. Dropzone momentarily considered turning off his audios but decided that it wouldn't work, considering he had to answer the human. "So, what's your name? Are you the team leader? What weapons do you have? How many planets have you been to? Have you fought a lot of 'Cons? Have you ever fought Megatron? How many fights have you won?"

"Woah hold on, Dropzone, yes, my blades and a blaster, a lot, yes, no, and more than I can count." Dropzone quickly responded to the questioning. "Can I see your blades?" The human eagerly asked. "I suppose so, as long as that's ok with Optimus." Dropzone replied, looking to Optimus for the okay. Having been standing nearby, Optimus overheard the question, "Very well." Optimus responded to the mech.

Dropzone then allowed his blades to deploy and open on both of his arms. "How do you fight with them?" Miko asked.

"Like this." Dropzone replied, moving his blades to move into their blade-like position. Miko was surprised that the mech could move his blades like that "Wow! That's awesome! How do that?"

"Same way I can do this." Dropzone said simply, before changing into his alt form.

Miko was once again surprised by the mech. "How did you get that for an alt form?"

Dropzone laughed as he transformed back to his normal form "You would need to ask Slipstream that."

"Slipstream?"

"Her." Dropzone said, motioning toward the femme in question.

"Oh ok. You are cool! What's your name again?" Miko asked.

"Dropzone, try not to forget." The grey mech said, smile on his faceplate as he walked away. "Oh Slipstream, your turn!" Dropzone called as he walked past her.

"Fine. Hey, where are you going?" Slipstream asked as Dropzone continued past her.

"Oh, med bay, going to check on 'Frost and that motorcycle femme." Dropzone replied.

"Oh alright, tell 'Frost I said that she needs to get out here, we need to get back to the ship eventually."

Dropzone nodded before going inside the med bay. Inside, Silverfrost was almost finished welding Arcee's battle wound, while Ratchet was standing off to the side watching 'Frost finish the weld. "And… there! All done." Silverfrost said, removing the welder and allowing Arcee to see the wound. Much to Arcee's surprise, it was almost impossible to see where the damage was at, you could barely see it if you knew it was there, but otherwise, it was as if the damage was never there. "Wow, nice job, I can barely see where it was at!" Arcee said.

"Well, I'm a medic for a reason." Silverfrost said jokingly.

Ratchet walked over to see the repairs to check if it passed his inspection "Well, you certainly did a good job Silverfrost." Ratchet said while looking over Arcee's weld.

"I should hope so, this is a bot we are talking about, it should be perfect, nothing less." Silverfrost said quickly.

"'Frost, if you are done fixing up Arcee, we need to get back to the ship soon." Dropzone interrupted.

"What, oh, alright, I'm coming. Let me know if you have any problems with that weld Arcee." Silverfrost said walking toward the door to follow Dropzone, who was walking out.

"I think Ratchet can take it from here, but thanks for helping me Silverfrost." Arcee said to the femme as she walked out.

"Alright, oh and you can call me 'Frost if you want." Silverfrost said walking away, surprising Arcee.

"Two-Fifty-Fifth, it's getting late! We are heading back to the ship!" Dropzone called to his team causing them to start moving towards the ground bridge, while Dropzone walked over to Optimus "Optimus, sir, would you mind if we used your ground bridge to return to our ship? We have the landing coordinates."

"Yes, Dropzone you may, and while I may be a Prime, you do not have to address me as sir." Optimus replied to the grey mech. Dropzone nodded in response before walking over to the ground bridge, where Ratchet was currently at after leaving the med bay. "Ratchet, could I use that console to input the coordinates?" Dropzone asked the medic.

"If you must." Ratchet replied in his normal aggravated tone. Dropzone then proceeded to enter the coordinates before walking over to the ground bridge. When Ratchet activated the ground bridge, Dropzone turned for just a moment to wave before entering the ground bridge behind his team.

(Star ship, Desert)

Dropzone was in the bridge, thinking about what had just happened this solar-cycle. He had just arrived on a new planet, got a new alt form, had to save Hotwire's aft from getting blasted to the Pit, met Optimus Prime, fought Optimus Prime, found out there was a Decepticon presence on the planet, met Team Prime as Raf told him they called themselves, saw Optimus' base, and saw how the Prime operated.

As Dropzone was recapping the day, the door to the bridge opened allowing Vigilance to enter. Coming in Vigilance walked over to where Dropzone was at, pulled up a chair, and fell into the chair. "That, was exhausting, even for me."

Dropzone laughed at this comment from Vigilance before responding "You and me both. So did you get the 'Miko Interrogation'?"

"Nah, I got lucky, apparently my seriousness was able to keep her at bay. Although that femme could defeat Unicron by opening her mouth." Vigilance said, his seriousness disappearing in an instant when nobot was around. "I on the other servo, was not as lucky as you. That femme is almost worse than that one car femme we met at that outpost on New Iacon IX." Dropzone stated. "No you are wrong, that car femme was WAY worse." Vigilance said. "What? Just because she welded your pedes together she is worse?" Dropzone asked. "Yes." Vigilance stated simply. "Ok then if you say so." Dropzone said, a smile on his faceplate. "Alright, well I'm going to get some recharge before I go into stasis lock." Vigilance said getting up from his spot in the chair before walking out of the bridge room.

Nobot would ever guess that Vigilance could open up like that, but it normally helped if you knew him since you were sparklings. Dropzone, finally deciding he had done enough for the solar-cycle, followed his friend's example and went to go get some recharge.

**AN: Another short chapter, sorry. I hope to update again soon. ****Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! **Oh, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
